A (Third Raikage)
The was the leader of Kumogakure thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background The Third held try-outs along with Dodai in order to search for a tag-team partner for his son A which is a long-standing tradition for the Raikage. As the exercise was seemingly going to end in failure again, he lamented the fact that this would have been unnecessary if A had an actual brother. After seeing the dummy's head finally falls off, he looks on glad that they had finally found a candidate. His rule was punctuated with the berserk attacks of the Eight-Tails. As they couldn't dispose of such a valuable war deterrent, he was forced to look for a suitable jinchūriki one after the other. During one of these attacks, the Third fought the Eight-Tails alone, allowing his comrades to escape. As a result received the scar on his chest which became his life's shame and as such has never spoken about it. He made it a personal duty to combat the Eight-Tails whenever its jinchūriki lost control of it. His son was also made part of this group. At one point, he chose to seal the Eight-Tails in the Kohaku no Jōhei, resulting in the host's death, hoping that someone else would have more success in controlling it. When Killer B was made the jinchūriki, the Eight-Tails' rampages were brought to an end. At some point he also mentored Darui, passing the secrets of the Black Lightning technique down to him. In the past, he once faced an army of ten thousand Iwagakure shinobi by himself for three days and nights in order to allow his comrades to escape to safety. He eventually died after this encounter, and with his death, the position of Raikage was passed onto his son, A. He would however become renown for his extraordinary level of endurance and strength above all else. Personality The Third Raikage is a calm and seemingly level-headed person. He is also a man of honour as seen when he became outraged when Mū tells Ōnoki to take advantage of the Allied Shinobi Forces after it is disbanded. He is also a very proud and caring individual who will readily use himself as a shield or "go-between" to protect his comrades. This was also exemplified when it was revealed that after he recieved a scar from fighting the Eight-Tails, not even his son asked him about it in detail, out of his respect for his father's pride. He, like the other Kage, was upset that that he has to fight people from his own village but at the same time he had a lot of confidence and believed that the new generation would be able to surpass and defeat them. He is caring for the people of his village, as he made it a personal responsibility to capture the Eight-Tails whenever its host would lose control, as well as fought against ten thousand enemies all by himself in order to allow his comrades to escape safely. Appearance The Third Raikage was a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder like stature, long white beard and hair. He had light coloured eyes with dark sclera. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom. He also had a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs from his neck all the way across the right side of his chest. He also wore the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna and a thick rope belt. It was also shown that at some point in the past, he also wore bandages around his forearms. His canine teeth were also noted to be slightly elongated. Abilities Since he was the Third Raikage, he was a very powerful shinobi. He had enormous chakra reserves, being able to use the Kohaku no Jōhei to seal the Eight-Tails each time the beast went berserk during his time. The Third was said to possess great strength and speed. He was fast enough to dodge Naruto's Rasenshuriken twice, despite the technique's immense speed. Even more than these impressive attributes, he was renowned for his tremendous level of endurance, was able to single-handedly delay an entire army consisting of ten thousand shinobi for three days and nights before finally collapsing.Naruto chapter 553, pages 12-13 The Third's body could withstand any type of technique, making his body the "strongest shield". He was also said to be the only ninja capable of going up against a tailed beast and only an attack by the Eight-Tails was strong enough to injure him, giving him the scar on his chest. Nature Transformation The Third was a very powerful Lightning Release user, known for using Black Lightning, which he taught to Darui. Like his son he is also capable of using the Lightning Release Armour. Similar to the Chidori he can focus his lightning chakra into his fingers, creating a strong piercing effect and can make the piercing effect even more powerful by focusing the lightning chakra in a reduced number of his fingers. Dodai claims that it is his strongest way of attacking. Also, according to Dodai, only long-range Wind Release attacks could harm him, but due to his immense endurance, along with the virtual immortality granted by the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, none of them were effective against him. His endurance in this state is so high, that he was able to take a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode-enhanced Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at point-blank range and still got barely a scratch, something which surprised even Naruto. Part II Shinobi World War Arc .]] The Third Raikage is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi, along with other deceased Kage through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto has him summon three other Kage in order to provide support. Amongst this number is an evidently bemused Third Raikage, who questions the others about his present location, before seemingly recognizing the Fourth Kazekage.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 During a later argument between the Second Mizukage and Second Tsuchikage, the Third Raikage expresses his disappointment in being unable to fight all three of the Kage, due to the influence of the ability that resurrected him.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 Pursuing the retreating division throughout the entirety of the night alongside the others, each of the Kage lament the possibility of opposing shinobi from their own respective villages but the Third Raikage reveals his belief that the current generation has surpassed their own since their demise, but even he seems to share the doubts of the Fourth Kazekage about the validity of this. Later, after an enormous wave of sand is halted by the Fourth Kazekage, he correctly identifies the former as the reputed individual who could manipulate Gold Dust, a capability that saves him once again but this time from the clutches of Gaara's arms of sand. The Third Raikage would then look on complementing the Fourth Kazekage, telling him that his son was an excellent shinobi. He lashes out at Mū when he tells Ōnoki to take advantage of the Allied Shinobi Forces after it is disbanded. As the battle starts he takes cover under the Fourth Kazekage's gold dust as Gaara rains down sand on them. The Raikage is caught and restrained by Gaara's sand. As he watches on as the Fourth Kazekage is sealed, his Lightning Release Armour is activated against his own will, and he along with the Second Mizukage free themselves from the sand. As the Mizukage asks what was happening, he tells him that their bodies had essentially been programmed to respond to enemy attacks. As they fall back, they are confronted by the rest of the Fourth Division and after attacking several of them, the two Kage begin divulging their abilities. He tells them that he is a Lightning Release user and that he'd be attacking the earth release users so they should fall back. As several shinobi of the Fourth Division bear down on him, Temari uses the Wind Release: Cast Net technique to cut him into pieces and calls for the Sealing Team to seal him immediately. However, this was unsuccessful and the sealing team ended up being incapacitated by the Raikage. As Temari reformulates her plan, the Third spots Dodai amongst the shinobi, who tells Temari that they need more powerful long-range wind release technique in order to take on the Raikage because of his immense durability. Kabuto then proceeds to remove his personality in order to buy himself some time. As Naruto makes an appearance on the battlefield, the Third watches on as he advances. Using the sun to blur his attack, Naruto attempts several times to hit the Third with a Rasenshuriken, but because of the lightning armour enhancing his reflexes he is able to dodge the first two attempts. On the third attempt the attack connects and he is caught in a giant wind sphere. However it is later revealed that the technique had little to no effect on the Raikage at all and he quickly breaks free once again as several shinobi move to seal him. He then advances on them with his Hell Stab: Four–Finger Nukite attack. The allied force in response put up several defences, but his attack easily breaks through them. As he emerges from the other side of the wall, several shinobi attack him thinking that they would have the element of surprise, but he quickly defeats them. References es:Tercer Raikage